Krolia (VLD)
Krolia is a current member of the Blade of Marmora working undercover as an officer of the Galra Empire. She is the mother of Keith who crash-landed on Earth after trying to prevent the Galra from reporting the location of the Blue Lion to Zarkon, where she was found by Keith's Father. Appearance KroliaArmor.png|Armor. KroliaHelmet.png|Helmet. Krolia has the appearance of a lean, athletic Galra woman with light purple skin. Her hair is two-toned and changes color right at the tips of her pointed ears: most of it is dark blue, with uneven-cut bangs that tend to sweep to the left side of her face; she has lighter mauve underneath the darker strands that culminate in a thin, long ponytail at the back of her head with no apparent object tying it. She has a single darker violet marking running down both sides of her face from her cheeks to the back of her neck. Unlike most Galrans, Krolia does not have yellow eyes with no visual iris and pupil. Instead, she has purple irises with white pupils, and yellow sclerae. Like other Galrans, Krolia has prominent fangs and claws. Krolia wears black armor accented with red and light gray over a dark gray space suit. On its cuirass, the armor has a glowing violet design. In the past as a scout, Krolia wore an alternate set of black, red, and light gray armor over a gray space suit with a different glowing violet design on the cuirass. In the past on Earth, Krolia wore a sleeveless red shirt over black pants, with brown boots and a white sweater tied around her waist. Personality Krolia is serious, clever, and has a strong moral compass, but is not as emotionally distant as other Blade of Marmora members. She cares deeply for Keith and Keith's Father, doing everything she can to protect them, which included leaving them in the past. This emotional side of her nearly jeopardizes her missions, but Krolia's quick wit and planning has yet to betray her. She is noticeably disturbed when she learns her lover has died and refuses to leave Keith a second time. She is very perceptive and analytical. Overall, she has a calm personality when not in the throes of battle. Even when angered, she is more stern rather than aggressive, and acts as a steady guide for her son. Krolia lacks the cruelty of the Galra Empire and instead seeks to topple the imperial regime and free the universe. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting fighter jets, Krolia utilizes this equipment: Skill Set Combat Krolia's specialty lies in aggressive close combat with martial arts and bladed sidearms, but she relies heavily on her laser gu. She has extremely quick reflexes and superior strength, easily tossing other Galra and knocking them out with a few blows. Krolia heavily applies her intellect in battle to deceive and outwit her enemies. Piloting Krolia has highly trained piloting skills thanks to her status as a Marmora operative infiltrating the Galra Empire, particularly its scout teams. They are highlighted in her fight against another Galra scout and her safe, albeit crash-landing, of her damaged ship. Other Abilities Trivia * Once Keith was born, Krolia wanted to name him "Yurak", but his father suggested "Keith" instead. Yurak is the original character from Defender of the Universe on which Sendak is based. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Blade of Marmora Category:Galra Empire